Is it a Mistake?
by Moonlit Jade
Summary: All the Mew Mews are back together and they're getting a new member! But what if there was a mistake and there's nothing you can do? Couples inside! R&R!
1. New Mew Mew!

**Hello this is my first Fan-fic. Sorry if I do not do everything perfectly!**

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew character except my made-ups.**

**COUPLES!- RyouxLettuce, oocxRyou- and others if requested!**

First Chapter- Accidents

Yuri Satou, an average girl really she didn't have one flaw. . . She had a few. Yuri was clumsy like Lettuce, she was as old as her so that might explain it. She had creamy white hair that was almost shoulder length a lot like Lettuce and with braids. "Mom! I'm heading out!"

"Okay! Be safe!" Yuri was upstairs at that time. "Saturday, right," It was around 7:00 A.M. Yuri was wearing a white T-shirt and a white uniform skirt. She ran out the door. She walked until she saw a sign. "Café' Mew Mew?" Yuri went in. "Ah! KAWAII!" Yuri's eyes turned to hearts. NO one was currently there. Yuri went into the so called 'Basement' door. Yuri went in. "What's this?" Yuri picked up a statue of a cat. "Huh?"

"Miss! Please don't touch it!" A figure had appeared at the door. "NYOWWOW!" Yuri was engulfed in a light. 'A cat?' A black cat walked up to her. 'No! Leave me alone!' The cat showed its fangs and jumped inside of her. Everything went black. "Are you okay!" A cute blonde was right on top of Yuri. He had been trying to wake her. Yuri's eyes opened. She blushed madly. "Nyowwow?" Yuri was confused. 'Ah, he's so kawaii!' "My name is Ryou. I work at Café Mew Mew," Ryou blushed. "Off?" Yuri asked. Ryou quickly got off. "Thanks," Yuri mumbled wiping her clothes impatiently. "Lab. . . Out? Please?" Yuri looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Get out you filthy rat. I have no business with you? Shoo?' . . ." Yuri smiled. Ryou put his hand on her face looking like she was about to kiss her. 'Ah! I'm going to die! …-'

"Cat,"

"Cat?" Yuri looked at him. "Black cat,"

"Why black?"

"Hold on-" Ryou pushed her head onto his chest. Yuri's face turned as red as Masha blushing… If he could but that's really red! Yuri's arms swung around hopelessly… Like a fish caught in a crappy net… Ryou looked at her neck. "You're a Mew Mew," Yuri got back up. "Mi Mi?...-"

"?" Ryou looked at her. "-Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"Took you faster than her,"

"Ichigo?"

"You know her?"

"Yes! Ichigo-chan, Lettuce-chan, Minto-chan, Zakuro-chan-" The list went on to name Keiichiro as well. "Okay…" Ryou went on to explain to her about being a Mew Mew.

'Berry is our current leader-'It was now in the afternoon. "Mint! What the-!" Yuri was mopping the floor of the Café. She sat back down. Ichigo was now yelling at Mint. Yuri hung her head back. "My head feels-hic-funny! -Hic-" Yuri started dancing causing people to stare. "Kyon-kyon-chan!" Yuri smiled. Kyo ran to Yuri and hugged her. "Yun-chan you look so kawaii!" Yuri had called him Kyon-kyon, so in return he called her Yun-chan. Kyo had blonde hair. People were attracted to him. He was popular at his school. "Ah, Kyo-kun," He turned around to see everybody say that. Well at least the Mew Mews said it. Pudding was showing him her plates spinning on a stick/ belly dancing, which she just spun around in circles showing her stomach Zakuro was dressed in a dress and feeding him food. While alas Lettuce was bowing and sweating so much Mint placed a bucket under Lettuce's head and watched as the bucket filled. Berry was serving food to him as Ichigo was yelling at Ryou.

**A/N -I know it's short -.-;; I will update it as soon as I can! . Please review! – Baka Yuri **


	2. Transformation!

**Hello this is my first Fan-fic. Sorry if I do not do everything perfectly!**

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew character except my made-ups, they are not from King of Fighters… I don't even know what it is…(Got that from a review.)**

**COUPLES!- RyouxLettuce, oocxRyou-, RyouxIchigo, a little ZakuroxKeiichiro- I'll add more if requested and approved.(I'm not that strict)**

**A/N- If people want. Should I type the names in their Japanese form or English(not dubbed)? Stupid question really…**

"What did he mean by 'Berry is now the **current** leader'?" Yuri was in her room thinking about what happened. "Nya? Ucha? What are you doing here? Masha?" 'I see someone at my window!' "Are you awake?"

"Kyah! Pervert!- Uh…"Yuri looked at the silhouette more closely.

"P-p-p-pervert?"

"Well what do you expect? Huh? 'Hey how're you doing? It's perfectly normal to pop up in my window.' It's 11:00 PM!"

"Want me to call you then?"

"No!" Yuri was now whispering loudly. "C'mere…" Yuri signaled him to come over to her. She put her head on his shoulder and hugged him. "!" Yuri smiled. "Ow!" Ryou whispered REALLY loudly. Yuri had kicked him but slipped and fell but Ryou catched her. But in that process Ryou slipped. Imagine slipping on a banana peel.

"We're going now!"

"Why?" Yuri had no time to protest well. Ryou grabbed Yuri's hand and they went out to the back of Café Mew Mew. Ryou let go of her hand. "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA RYOU-!" Keiichiro had walked up to her his face close to hers. 'Eek! Nyahn! So close!' Keiichiro tried to soothe her. "We, meaning me and Ryou are partners to find fighters for Tokyo and possibly the world," Keiichiro stood up because he had to bend down. "Ah, here's Ryou with everybody else!" Keiichiro smiled. Ryou looked half exhausted and half horrified. Lettuce was still wearing her pajamas as was everyone except Ryou and Keiichiro. "P-p-p-pervert-t-t-t" Lettuce tried to soothe him as always. Lettuce and everybody sweatdropped… well everyone except Ryou and Keiichiro…

"Ribbon Neko Ripple Check!" Yuri had used her attack. Her battle uniform was exactly like Lettuce's but creamy white and had small angel wings. A ripple made-out of light surrounded the target plushie. They were to do their attack blindfolded to check their ability of instinct. Well in fact the plushie was a plushie of Ryou Keiichiro had. Ryou looked dumbstruck "Where'd you get that?" Keiichiro didn't answer.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Ryou sweatdropped as the attack didn't even touch it. 'Good… She doesn't want to hurt me…'

"Eh! Gomen nasai! I didn't attack it well! I can't see… Is there a target?" Lettuce sweatdropped.

"Ribbon Mint Echo!" The attack was actually stronger than usual. Ryou sweatdropped. "Hah…" said Mint happily as to what she did to the plushie.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" The attack was stronger as usual again. Ryou's sweatdrop grew bigger yet. "..." Zakuro was silent as usual.  
"Pudding Ring Inferno!" Puddings attack caused the plushie to be incased in a box made out of light. Ryou's sweatdrop still grew although the attack had normal strength. "Pudding did well right? Na no da!"

"Ribbon Double Berry Check!" Berry and Ichigo did their attack. Berry's part of the attack was a little weak but Ichigo's seemed to be a lot stronger. Ryou's sweatdrop was almost the size of his head.

"Ribbon Love Berry Check!" Berry then used her attack on her own. Her attack was normal. Ryou's sweatdrop was now growing by the second.

"As you can see your attacks are okay," Ryou was now on the ground because of his sweatdrop, the plushie was now black.

"Kyah ha ha ha!" Ichigo was laughing madly, as well putting her foot on Ryou's head 'How can she find my head in a blindfold! Aww crap.'. Everyone laughed after they all took off their blindfold… Well not Ryou, his sweatdrop was as big as it could get so Ryou wouldn't drown.

"Keiichiro! Where in the world did you get a fricken doll of me!"

"I hand made it," Keiichiro smiled.

"Bad Ryou, you used foul words!" Ichigo let Ryou stand up. Ichigo kissed Ryou on the cheek as somewhat a punishment. Ryou was silent and stood dumbstruck. Ichigo stuck her tongue out at him, as they all left. Yuri pulled Ryou, Pudding was dancing all around. Lettuce was sweating like crazy bowing as well. "Gomen! Gomen!-"

"You think he's still alive?"

"Our new leader will be-" Ryou put on big glasses and took out a scrap piece of paper. "Ichigo/Yuri/Berry," Ryou's glasses disappeared. All the Mew Mews were at the Café. It was around one hour since the Café would be opened.

"That's four people! Na no da!" Pudding stuck out two fingers on one hand and three fingers on the other. "See? Four, Na no da," Pudding fell on the ground when Yuri whispered in her ear.

"What did you tell her?" Everyone asked.

"I said- 'It's three not five or four.'" Everyone looked at Pudding now. She was dancing on the ground now.

"I think she was tired- Is she dancing! Anyways, we think that because all three of them have DNA of a cat they should work together," Ryou said matter-of-factly.

"Feh!"

"Yuri! It's not my fault you were stuck with a black cat!"

"My mark stings!"

"I should take a look," Keiichiro looked at the Mew Mew mark on her neck. Zakuro followed, and hugged him with no expression on her face.

"What's this?" Ryou looked at mark which was a small cat with small angel wings as well, was now a cat bearing it's fangs and with small devil wings. It was blood. Her mark which was creamy white was now blood.

"Why's your mark bloody?" Keiichiro wiped her mark with a wet handkerchief which said- 'I love Zakuro'. "I won't ask," said Yuri bluntly, sweatdropped.

"It's not coming-" Yuri pushed Keiichiro away.

"Don't touch me!" Yuri looked pale. Everyone looked scared. Yuri was transforming. It was ugly. A black aura covered her. Her ears appeared and a tail as well. Her uniform was black but it was a little shorter than usual. You could see her mark clearly. But before she could attack anyone she froze. Yuri looked at everyone. Ichigo and Lettuce were holding onto Ryou, Mint on Zakuro and Zakuro on Keiichiro.

"… Someone to hold onto-…" Yuri turned yet again pale and fell unconscious.

**End of Chapter! I'm sorry if the chapters are short…. But I have no idea- I'm not making sense. I'll stop…. Talking….**

**A/N- I will be making extra stories in between two or one or three chapters. The next chapter will be an extra story. Slumber party. I do have ideas like- Interviews, Mini Mew Mews, and little couple stories. I'll take requests on side stories! Please R&R!- Baka Yuri**


	3. Sleepover! Part 1!

**Hello this is my first Fan-fic. Sorry if I do not do everything perfectly!**

**DISCLAIMER! - I do not own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew character except my made-ups, they are not from King of Fighters… I don't even know what it is…(Got that from a review.)**

**COUPLES!- RyouxLettuce, oocxRyou-, a little RyouxIchigo, a little ZakuroxKeiichiro and a little RetasuxPai- I'll add more if requested and approved.(I'm not that strict)**

**A/N- I will use the Japanese names for the mini side stories. I you want the American(not dubbed) names instead just holler!... Or just ask…**

**WARNING!- Might have a little romance… FOR OLDER PEOPLE! What's the difference with lemon, lime and fluff… I'm sorry but I'm stupid…**

**PurinPudding**

**RetasuLettuce**

**Minto…Three guesses…Mint**

**Kisshu…Kish**

**Tarturo…This is getting stupid… Tart**

**Pai…Do I really need to say?...Pie**

**(Beri is not in this…Sorry! ;;)**

A Tokyo Mew Mew Sleepover!

This takes place on Saturday.

"Ryou I don't think that we can go home," Retasu looked at Ryou.

"Yeah! Na no da!"

"I LIKE STRAWBERRIES!" Everyone looked at Ichigo.

"I LOVE ICHIGO!" Kisshu hugged Ichigo.

"NANI!"

"Do you mean strawberries or Ichigo- THEY'RE THE FRIGGEN SAME THING!" Everyone looked at Kisshu now to see Ichigo's reaction.

"Plug your ears! Na no da!" Purin warned everyone. Everyone plugged their ears.

"#&&($& #&)$&&!)$&&)&$&&$$&$$&$&$&$$$$&$&$&$&$&$$$&&$$$$$$$$&&#$&#YS&!10101010010101000000000 #$(&$(&#$$ $&$ &$!... –Eat you!" Everyone un-plugged their ears. Kisshu teleported to their home planet, swearing madly. "Anyways, I agree with Retasu. I accidentally worked you over time," Ryou commented to change the subject

"……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………," There was a long pause.

"SLEEPOVER!" Everyone yelled in a party like way. Well Retasu yelped.

Everyone got ready and informed their parents on the sleepover. They went into the real basement of the Café which wasn't really that bad… Well it had carpeting. Keiichiro made it, was the skinny. When everybody saw the hot-tub, stage, bar (which had no alcohol), a pool and a large pit…

"Keiichiro-san?" Yuri looked at Keiichiro quizzically.

"Hm?"

"Why is there a pit?"

"You'll see soon," Ryou looked at Keiichiro with disgust and confusion.

"I won't ask… I got to dress now," Yuri ran upstairs to dress. The Mew Mews nodded and agreed then ran. Zakuro stayed for a second then hugged Keiichiro. And after 10 seconds Zakuro went up. Ryou went up to 'check' on the girls. Everyone was dressed in their 'pajamas.'(They're wearing the pajamas in book 3 of Tokyo Mew Mew.) Yuri was dressed in a long tight t-shirt which read, 'Neko Angel'. Yuri put her hair in two buns with hair let down from the bun as well.

"You guys can go down, I have to do something," Everyone smiled and nodded then went down. Yuri went into the back to change her pajamas.

"Baka shirt," Yuri changed into a mini dress which had little angel wings on the back. (Like for pajamas… My brain is tired right now…. Sucks.) But right after she put it on, Ryou went to the back. Yuri quickly checked if the dress on.

"PERVERT! BAKA PERVERT!- …RYOU!" (!) Ryou quickly went into the other basement to 'work on things.' Yuri came down like nothing happened.

"I'm read-" Yuri froze. She saw the pit and it was filled with pillows, and the aliens we're here but Zakuro and Keiichiro were making out at this moment. Everyone was in a circle. Minto looked horrified.

"Lettuce, make it stop…"

"Kyon-kyon-chan?" Kyo magically appeared.

"I'm… MAGICAL!..." Everyone sweatdropped.

"I wonder if I hug you, will you turn into a cat!" Yuri asked with sparkles in her eyes. Everyone turned their heads to look at Yuri.

"What? I like Furuba… I would be like Kagura-san… Or Momitchi-kun!... Not Tohru-kun though," Yuri was now on the ground. Pudding was on top of her. (Since she jumped on her.) And Keiichiro and Zakuro stopped kissing. Minto was now so horrified, if you had a hammer and bonked her lightly on the head, she would fall into a 1000000.52 pieces. Everyone got into a circle again, well Ryou was in the lab. Minto sat in between Zakuro and Keiichiro, Kyo and Ichigo sat next to Yuri, Retasu sat next to Ichigo and Keiichiro and Purin sat next to Kyo and Zakuro. (I'm not entirely sure that makes a circle though…)

"TRUTH OR DARE! NA NO DA!" Purin yelled.

"Okay!" Everyone yelled back.

"I'll start!" said Yuri. Everyone looked horrified. Yuri had an evil face on… She pointed to Retasu who flinched and made a quiet squeak.

"Truth or dare?" Yuri asked.

"Tru-"

"SHE SAID DARE! NA NO DA!" Pudding interrupted making everyone jump.

"Okay…Retasu-chan! Go in front of Ryou for 30 seconds," Everyone let out their breath. Retasu on the other hand was still shaking.

"Nude," Yuri looked happy. Everyone gasped. '_You know it's actually a boost for you_'.

"..O-o-okay….." Retasu went into the pit and undressed. (It is pretty deep.)

"Is it okay if I let my hair down?" She popped her head out of the pit.

"Yes!"

"Close your eyes! Na no da!" Everyone did as they were instructed. _Pitter patter. Pit, pit, pit, squeak, clack. _Since no one could see they had to hear until she was out. Retasu went into the lab as instructed. She opened the door so her head was only visible. ''_Go in front of Ryou for 30 seconds…Nude…_''

"Ryou-kun?"

"Hm?" Retasu showed herself. Her hair was covering most of her body so Retasu felt safe.

"RETASU!"

"GOMEN!"

MEANWHILE!

"I wonder what's taking her so long?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know," Yuri was holding his arm… In an affectionate way, but Kyo didn't seem to mind (Like Tohru and Momitchi! … Sorry I just realized that…). Retasu knocked on the door as a signal. Everyone closed their eyes once more. After one minute Retasu was dressed again and her hair was put back into braids.

"You can open your eyes now," Retasu sat where she originally sat.

"It's your turn Retasu-chan," Minto said.

"Okay,"

"What were you doing with Ryou anyways? That wasn't 30 seconds…" Minto asked Retasu.

"Ah…. Gyah… Nya… GOMEN! GOMEN!" Retasu got up and bowed to everyone. Only a few people saw her blush. What she was really doing was waiting for a good time so she wouldn't freak him out. Everyone looked at Retasu.

"Ah! Nya… Uh-" Retasu looked at Minto. She looked normal.

"Truth or Dare Minto-san?" Retasu asked as she tilted her head.

"Dare,"

"… Ah… Go into a closet for a whole minute while we do something," Retasu bowed as Minto left.

Minto came into the room. She stood there… dumbstruck. Zakuro was kissing Keiichiro who seemed to be sleeping. Ichigo was kissing Kisshu. Retasu was kissing Pai and Purin was kissing Tarturo and Yuri and Kyo looked like they were going to kiss. Kyo seemed like he wanted to but Yuri wanted something else. They kissed eachother once and Yuri stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Minto yelled/

"WHAT THE HELL ARE **_YOU_** DOING? NA NO DA!" Purin mimicked as she stopped kissing as the others did.

"MINTO! IT'S YOUR TURN!" A random person yelled.

"Ichigo, you have to go in some random closet with Ry-"

"No," Ichigo protested.

"Mas-"

"NO!"

"Wah?" Everyone looked at Ichigo except Kyo who was asking Yuri if they could go out. (He's a lot like Beri's friend Tasuku. I think.)

"Keii-"

"NO NO NO!"

"Ret-"

"No," Retasu almost looked offended.

"KYO! YOU HAVE TO ICHIGO!" Minto's head had seemed to have grown BIG!

"Nya!" Ichigo was caught of guard.

"No!" Yuri held onto Kyo by the waist.

"Eh?" Kyo was happy and surprised. (This is what happens when I'm hyper! )

"YURI-CHAN! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LOVED ME SO MUCH YOUR AFFECTIOIN IS SO NICE AND YOU'RE SO NICE! THAT'S WHY I LIKE YOU SO MUCH! AND YOU LOOK CUTE AS ALWAYS!" Kyo was hugging Yuri.

"Ba-ka" Yuri felt like air was being squeezed out.

"Yes, just squeeze me like I'm a squirt gun,"

"GO! FOR 5 MINUTES!" Minto was getting impatient.

"Fine," Ichigo was going into the closet as Kyo silently followed.

"AH! MINTO!" Yuri was now steaming.

MEANWHILE

Ichigo was on the right side of the closet Kyo was on the other side. They waited until the five minutes were up and they came out.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN!"

"WELL KYO SEEMED SO HYPER!" Yuri and Minto were yelling at each other.

"YURI AND KYO WILL GO TO THE CLOSET FOR 20 MINUTES!" Ichigo yelled over the yelling. Kyo ran into the closet. Yuri went in with out saying anything.

"WE'LL PLAY DAI HIN MIN! NA NO DA!" Purin said while jumping.

MEANWHILE

"B-A-K-A," Kyo sounded like he was taunting her.

"Hnn? Why am **_I_** baka?"

"Because-"

Kyo tickled her.

"KYO!" Kyo fell on the ground, Kyo was on top of Yuri. She blushed before they continued.

"Yuri?" Kyo asked while tickling her.

"Wha- ahahahah-t?" Kyo hugged her.

"Let's wait until we get older!..." Kyo said happily.

"TO DO MORE TICKLING!"

"You really are baka," Yuri said simply out of breath.

"MAYBE WE HAVE ESP!" Kyo hugged Yuri again.

SLAP!

They came out of the closet. Kyo with a bruise and Yuri was smiling.

"OH MY GAWD!" Everyone yelled except Zakuro.

"Okay we dare everyone-" Yuri and Kyo said it the same time.

"-TO GO TO SOME RANDOM HOT-SPRING!" Kyo and Yuri said.

Everyone was either shaking or had paired up. Ryou was going with Ichigo and Retasu. The aliens appeared so Yuri decided they should pair up as well.

YURI AND KYO!

RYOU WITH RETASU AND ICHIGO!

PAI AND RETASU!

ICHIGO AND KISSHU!

RYOU WITH RETASU!

RYOU WITH ICHIGO!

MASAYA WITH NOBODY!

KEIICHIRO WITH ZAKURO!

ZAKURO AND MINTO!

PURIN AND TARTURO!

RETASU AND KISSHU!

ZAKURO AND PAI!

YURI WITH RYOU!  
YURI WITH ALL THE BOYS!

RETASU WITH ALL THE BOYS!

ZAKURO WITH ALL THE BOYS!

ICHIGO WITH ALL THE BOYS!

PURIN WITH TAR-TAR AGAIN!

YURI WITH KISSHU!

KYO AND RETASU!

KYO AND KISSU! (You will see….Nya ha ha)

The couples were made. Yuri and Kyo had a twist.

"Okay, all the girls on the stage!" Yuri and Kyo sat next to each other. All the Mew Mews were wearing towels as were the boys.

"WHO WANTS TO GO IN WITH RETASU!" Yuri yelled. Everyone except Kyo raised their hand, the girls were all going to go in at the same time first then the boy who wanted to go with her would have to get her themselves.

"OKAY! RETASU JUST WANTED TO KNOW!" Retasu was blushing madly.

"ALL THE GIRLS WILL GO IN ONE AT A TIME WITH ALL THE BOYS THEN!" Yelled a random person. "Ah…" Retasu whimpered as a horrifying thought popped in her mind. "Are we really going to be…." Retasu was blushing madly.

"Unless you wanted too," Ryou said with a smirk. "No! No, no, no… no… Er…" She turned beet red as she stood there.

"No, silly! Ryou's a pervert! But Retasu-chan is not a pervert! We are going to wear bathing suits… Right, na no da?" Purin asked as she hugged Yuri's leg. She struggled to get her off but failed miserably.

"Right?"


	4. Feelings

**Hello!... Again! Thank you for the reviews!...**

**Spider Fairy**

**Elmozakuro**

**Kawaii Plushie Fetish**

**Super Lucky Tiki Charm**

**This one part was a random thing I liked to try out from some reason I'd rather not delve in…**

"YOU CAN'T!" Yuri was running after a shadow. Tears streaming from her eyes as she moved in a rhythmic movement trying to get him.

"WHY! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" She screamed as he slowed down.

"You don't love me…"

"But why should I get this?..."

"I--"

"SHUT-UP!" She pointed a finger at his as his eyes were clear from shock.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" She pointed out as she turned around. Her back, something on it would give anyone the chills. A horrid red mark covering her neck looked poisoning, deadly.

"I NEVER WANTED THIS! WAS IT MY FAULT!" She screamed at a higher pitch, her hair shaking wildly as she regretted all of this.

"I LOVED YOU BEFORE!"

"But--" He looked shocked.

"RYOU! I LOVE ICHIGO AS WELL BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE LOVES YOU!" Ryou looked bewildered.

"WHY!" He walked closer to her reaching out a hand to comfort her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She snapped, whipping away his hand.

"I HATE YOU RYOU SHIROGANE!" She meant it… Well hate wasn't what she should've used. Ryou shocked with the word hate. He quickly turned around.

"RYOU!" She screamed in pain, pain of her heart, ripping like as if the cat inside of her was eating away inside of her. She quickly ran after him grabbing his arm.

"I lo--" But she was cut of by a mouth receiving screams. It was a warm kiss, but something wasn't right. A hand was sliding up from Yuri's thigh as she was now being lifted, the hand then went up her shirt, she moaned at the touch but she felt nails… Long ones.

"Ryou!" She slapped the hand inside of her. She then fidgeted out of Kish's reach.

"Ouch!... You idiot—HEY!" He saw tears coming out of Yuri eyes turning cold. Her eyes turned creamy white as she took out her brooch.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" She started to glow as she stuck her hands up, clasping them together; she was now standing in mid-air. She stuck out one leg as she also did with her arm. She bent back as she made a weird mark. Her body was now covered in a silvery mixture soon to feel her clothes morph off as it was now replaced with a white costume. Her hair had turned into a lighter shade as now it was a long ponytail. Her ears popped out as a tinkle of a soft tune was heard. Her tail popped out as well.

"Kish!" She did a pose before she kicked him.

"You bi-" He had already teleported. She fell down as she realized she was now floating in mid-air.

"Eek!" Tears falling out as she realized doom. She flipped and turned as she was now head first ready to land on her hands put she felt hands on her torso and she was flipped over, now in Ryou's arms.

"Ryou--"

"I lo--"

POP! (It was a dream)

Yuri found herself on the ground as she felt pain, not only in her back but in her heart as well. Ryou walked slowly to her as he now bent down.

"Are you okay?" Yuri blushed as she could feel his breath.

"Um… Nyahn… Ah…"

"Good… We wouldn't want to lose you as a Mew Mew…" He smiled but it was quickly wiped off as he saw the look on her face.

"Don't get near me…"

"Yuri-chan!" The other Mew Mews called her.

"Don't call me Yuri-chan!"

"But--" They all looked horrified.

"I don't need you!" Her mark seemed to have glowed.

"You all have someone… I have no one to hold on to! I have come as well! My feelings are there! Why! Is it something about me!" She did not know she had transformed, but she had a feeling she did something wrong.

"I never thought you could betray the Mew Mews!" a voice called out.

"Shut-up Kish!" Everyone yelled as he had been snooping.

"Maybe I will… Wait--" He teleported away.

"But--! I could not have done anything to betray your trust did I!"

"Yes you did…"

**To be continued… But now on with a few things I'd like to share with you…**

**One thing…**

**As some people already knew… Or people didn't know… But Tokyo Mew Mew has now officially ended… The Manga at least. The series might still be made but no new volumes will be made.**

**Number Two thing…**

**There had been a confirmed relationship with somebody we met only in TWO volumes… And with the other Mew Mews you would think that Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro or even Mint… Which her love had been made to Zakuro… But love isn't the word… Pudding and Tart was a couple most people would like to think was a cute couple but it was never an official couple… Lettuce and Ryou or Pie was also a couple some people thought were meant to be. But, yet again, was never an official couple. Zakuro and Keichiro or Pie (What a player…) is another couple people like to think about… AND! What about poor Ryou! He never went to anybody, wasn't he feeling the warm feeling in his heart? Or was he just a guy with no heart? He might've gone to Ichigo or Keiichiro… Or even Lettuce! But noooo… He didn't go anywhere!**

**Number three thing…**

**I'll be continuing this right now…**

"'I did'!" Yuri screamed ridiculously.

"'I did' did I!" She stuck out her hands. Then brought them across her chest as if trying to express herself.

"Well no one cared about it did they!" She didn't let anyone answer.

"A real friend would have not cared! No one came to help me! NO ONE! How would you feel if you were tearing up inside but no one cared! Not even the ones you loved!" She asked screaming. The usual answer would be. 'I wouldn't care' but this was different. They were on a verge of someone becoming mad… Or even die.

"I wouldn't want to think it…" Everyone answered.

"That's right! I never expected it! BUT MY PARENTS NEVER CARED ABOUT EACHOTHER! WHAT MATTERED WAS ME! LOVE WASN'T THERE ANYMORE! I WASN'T WITH PARENTS ANYMORE! NOW WHAT LOVE MAY COME OUT IS NOT OR MAYBE NOT REAL! I WANT A REGULAR LIFE FULL OF LIKE YOU! BUT NOW I HAVE BEEN INFECTED WITH DEADLY DNA! AND! I GET BETRAYED FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO! I KNOW I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING! RIGHT! THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! IT WASN"T YOUR FAULT! IT WAS MINE!" She continued yelling hysterically.

"YOU--!" Tears were flowing madly out as if nothing were to stop them. Childish sound came out of her as she couldn't stop. Her back being pushed up and down because of the hiccups.

"We all still love you for who you are… It may not be real trusting but think it… We'll always be there for you… Nothing will separate us… We may have nothing else to fight… But we may as well stay friends…" All of the others said softly and calmly as they all hugged Yuri. Pudding hugged her leg as it was better than hugging someone else when you mean to hug her. Yuri gave in as she started to calm down but sounds of crying kept coming from her, it wasn't mad or sad crying… She was crying out of happiness.

"Thank… You… My… Great… F-friends…" The all hugged tighter as laughter could be heard as they were now all relieved.

"We're so sorry!" All the other Mew Mews call out. As well as Keiichiro. But Ryou had his hands still across his chest as he waited until everyone was off of Yuri.

"I'm sorry…" Ryou said simply as he pulled Yuri into a deep hug. He bent his head out of shame. His eyes closed as he felt tears coming out of Yuri's eyes, wetting his vest.

A warm feeling entered her heart as she felt the raging cat inside of her calm down to its angelic state. Her mark glowed a little, now returning to the cat with its ANGEL wings.

"Head trauma…" Yuri said randomly. Everyone sweatdropped. After the hug her hands were on her head as she was blushing madly. Pretending she was hurt she pretended to fall, but the problem was now she hurt herself.

"Legs… Can't… Feel…" Everyone laughed as things were gradually getting better. Things worse could happen but… Happiness was all over them now.

**R&R!... This story is not done but a segment is… The next chapter will be a Mini Mews Story… I don't know why I feel giddy yet so… sleepy……. Sleep… Maybe trying to get nine hours of sleep is good… Last night I went to sleep at like 2:00 A.M. then I woke up at 8:00 A.M. because an alarm… Then decided to sleep longer then… BAM! It was noon… I know it's still short… ;;**


	5. Friends

**My fans! Well, there aren't that many… But! Chapter 5 is now up! I hope you enjoy this chapter of my fan-fic. I apologize for my shortage of typing and how long it takes.**

**Pudding- Mistress Author!**

**Me- …**

**Pudding- What's your gender!**

**Me-…**

**Pudding-…**

**Me- I'm…**

**Pudding- Yes!**

**Me- You….**

**Pudding- Continue!...**

**Now, this chapter… Begins!**

Yuri looked up into the sky. "I love him…." She had picked a daisy up from the

ground. She was outside. It was summer, but what was she to do? The Mew Mews had a

vacation now and all had been lost. _I bet they forgot about me… I won't see them again… _

She was picking flower petals, "I love him… He may see me… I love him not… The

world…" The stopped for a moment, her legs numb from standing. She sat down on the

grassy ground. Every blade was swaying with the wind, her sandy blonde hair was put

down. Her wavy hair was flowing as if the wind gods had her hair dance. Heavily sighing,

fate had announced what would happen. "… Is quiet here…" A tear was forming in her

eyes. The last petal was flowing gently with the wind, it swirled and danced for natures

pleasure. _I love him…_ But what was the use? If she would never see him, what was the point? She brought her legs up as she cried softly to herself. She was wearing a simple shirt and a pair of pants, which were getting soaked by her tears. She didn't notice the shadow befall on top of her body. "Yun… chan?" A soft voice had echoed in her ears. She lifted her face slowly to see Kyo. His blonde hair was mildly long now. Her cheeks were red. "Kyo-chan…" He brought a finger to her eye, his face had an amount of concern… and… His face seemed so sad… _Did he know? But what if he did…_

"It's okay," He wiped Yuri's tear, then wiping it on his vest. He pulled her into a deep hug. "Yuri-chan…" Yuri replied with a weak "Mmhmm?" She was crying on his shoulder, her hands were clutching on the back of his vest. "I love you…" _NOW WHAT! _She cried even harder. But Kyo stroked the back of her head. "I know you don't love me… Yet… But, I'm here for you. I'm there, you won't ever get away from me," He placed a hand on her heart; he could feel it beating with constant sharp breaths. "I want to know what's in … here…" She felt warmer, but she was still grey. What could she do? She loved Ryou, but what about Kyo? Someone who was cute and sincere to you're best friend, who helped you survive the hard times that had happened to her. She got up. Tears were still flowing from her eyes. She pulled out her pendent and called, "Mew Mew Metamorphosis!"

A bright light covered her as ears, a tail, and a new costume was replacing her normal clothes. Kyo stared in astonishment. "No," Yuri said sternly, She wiped away her tears, "I will protect _you_," She called for her weapons "Mew Neko!".

**(Her weapon is not a rod or a musical instrument that somehow kills random animals… But it is a call for a neko spirit to lend her elemental nekos… And I can make a rainbow dance!... I know it's odd but… It's the only thing I can think of… e-mail me a weapon of your choice and I'll see what I can make of it. A new character maybe? As I said, I'd like other people's ideas. I'm not Albert Einstein… Or you can send me your idea when you review. The choice is yours. - )**

"I'm part of Tokyo Mew Mew, and I'm going to protect you and…" Her face turned sullen. "… My friends…" When she said my friends she was referring to Ichigo, Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Keiichiro… Ryou… She stood there in front of Kyo. "Kyo-chan…" He smiled, "You know?" He smiled widely. "YOU'RE ALWAYS AS CUTE AS EVER!" He knocked her down, "K-kyo… This sort of hurts…" But he continued to snuggle her. She blushed, "Heh heh, Kyo… You always make me feel happy." They both shared tears in their eyes. _Kyo…_

"Kyo?"

"Hmm?"

"I've always liked you…"

"Yuri?"

"But--" The sound of those last words struck hard in Kyo's head. Tears were slowly seeping out of his eyes as he sat in his computer chair. He was in his room, looking at all the pictures he had of Yuri and him. A few had Yuri and Kyo hugging. Most of them were all heartwarming. But it wasn't to Kyo now. But he couldn't tear them apart. He leaned forward on the desk as he laid his arms there, he lowered his head. Why did he feel this way. Should he be happy? But he felt distant now. He had accepted the fact she was a mew mew very quickly. He actually liked the fact she was helping her people. How could she do this? Does she like someone else? Is it something he did? He loved her…

"**_Yuri-san,_**

**_I know how things were going… I love you and I know… You and him. You like him… I know… I feel weird, but I don't want to see you. I know I shouldn't feel this way… I've found another love… And I just think you're just a person now…_**

_**From,**_

**_Kyo Yakisuki"_**

"What a sudden change in feeling my little pet…"

"You're right Mailay-sama…"

"Why my little pet…?"

"Because I almost gave her a note saying that I loved her and only her…"

"That's wrong my little pet."

"I know Mailay-sama."

"You will be punished…"

"I would love to, Mailay-sama."

"I will be back with your punishment."

"Yes."

"Ah!" Yuri screamed as she was walking in the midst of night. Her braids were pulled out painfully as her hair was let loose. She felt a firm, yet slender hand grab her hair as she was pulled backwards. She closed her eyes tightly with pain, she couldn't struggle as she felt her body become paralyzed. A voice whispered dangerously in her ears, "I have your cute friend… But he's mine now…" _Kyo! _The letter he had sent her flashed across her mind as she felt pressure, pain in her chest and eyes. She started to softly cry as she listened. "Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Her spine straightened as she felt a tongue lick up her tears. "Ah… You're human… I love humans you know…"She tried to call out for her neko spirit. A small ray a light popped out from behind her attacker but it quickly ran away. _Crap!_ She couldn't talk as she was filled with pain and anxiety. "As I was saying… Your friend is with me and I intend to punish him for disobeying and I want you to do exactly as I say or else I will kill him, and I'll do whatever I want to you…" _It's a female voice! Oh my god!_

"Now… Will you do it?" Yuri nodded unwillingly, but what was she to do?

"Now I want you to…"

_Creak… "Get in!" Smash! A helpless little cry came out from the girl who was pushed inside the dungeon. She got up. She was wearing a cloak and the hood was up. Covering every ugly or beautiful feature she had or didn't have. He felt a blindfold placed on his head, he felt cold hands brush against his skin. He heard sniffles as his blindfold was being tied up. Darkness swirled around him as his blindfold took it's toll. He waited for something to happen until he felt warm breath touch his skin. "I'm…" He felt lips on his mouth as they broke the kiss of fate for breath. He was bewildered. His ears were covered up. Not hearing anything. "…I'm not…"_

**Yes… To be continued… It's sad… But I will update as soon as I can. Reviews please! And suggestions for anything are accepted, but only considerate ones… I sound desperate… . ;; **


End file.
